


Puddle Jumping

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl watches as Carol has some fun with the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddle Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble challenge by The Caryl Daily on tumblr.

Daryl watched as Carol jumped from puddle to puddle. She ran with the kids and twirled in circles with Maggie. He wasn’t sure when the last time she looked so happy was. She was so beautiful he couldn’t help but stare. 

She ran over to pick Judith out of Rick’s arms and took her over by the other kids. Judith squealed with joy as her little bare feet were placed in the puddles. Carol held her hands and showed her how to jump and make splashes. She bent over and whispered something in Judith’s ear and both broke out in giant smiles. Before he could question her, she was walking his way with Judith. Neither one of them could stop their giggling as they jumped into the large puddle right in front of him. 

Judith reached up to take Daryl’s left hand and placed it in Carol’s. She nodded in approval and turned to run back over to find Carl and splash him.


End file.
